Tout est parfaitement logique
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: [Conte de la Princesse et la Grenouille] En partant du principe qu'une grenouille parle, bien sûr.


**Tout est parfaitement logique**

* * *

Elle était dans sa chambre, avec elle, cette créature immonde, répugnante, flasque et visqueuse, qui insistait pour monter sur le lit, aux côtés de la princesse. Celle-ci s'était réfugiée dans les hauteurs de ses couvertures, comme si le sol était enflammé, espérant sans doute ainsi échapper à la triste réalité de la présence batracienne. Aucun pan de sa robe ne dépassait de la surface protectrice de son lit, et elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même en imaginant la laideur et la saleté accompagnant la poisseuse créature mucilagineuse qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, dans la même chambre qu'elle.

Cette créature ne restait d'ailleurs pas inactive et faisait connaître ses positions haut et fort, troublant ainsi la tentative de méditation de la princesse pour passer outre ce moment difficile. Le batracien refusait de dormir au sol, dans la boîte pourtant confortablement aménagé dans laquelle l'avait lâchée la princesse, avant d'aller « dormir ». Non non, la grenouille voulait un accès au lit, à côté de la princesse. Avec sa peau froide et pleine de muqueuse. Beurk, beurk, beurk. Il n'en était évidemment pas question ! Franchement, si elle avait su qu'elle vivrait tout ça (qu'elle devrait tenir cette stupide promesse, à une grenouille ! Non mais oh, vraiment n'importe quoi ! ), elle l'aurait laissé dans la mare, sa balle en or, même si c'était un cadeau de Papa pour son anniversaire !

- Princesse, princesse, laissez-moi dormir à vos côtés ! »

Eurk ! Même sa voix était repoussante, poisseuse et horripilante ! Il n'en était évidemment pas question, ce qu'elle s'empressa de lui souligner. Mais cette immonde chose insistait, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais non non non, il n'en était pas question !

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, la grenouille, d'un bond leste, s'installa dans le lit, regardant la princesse droit dans les yeux. Avant même que ce batracien n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau, la princesse se mit à crier comme une hystérique, pendant 30 bonnes secondes non-stop, sans respirer. Assez impressionnant, même pour une grenouille. Enfin la voix de la princesse se tut, et la grenouille put reprendre la parole.

- Princesse, vous m'avez donné votre parole ! Je veux dormir avec vous et devenir votre ami ! »

Non. L'absence de « e » n'est pas une faute. Oui. Une grenouille peut être mâle. Non. Le crapaud n'est pas le mâle de la grenouille mais une espèce à part entière. Mais je m'écarte du sujet principal. Reprenons.

Ce dernier mot (« ami ») acheva d'énerver la princesse (quoi, vous n'aviez pas compris qu'elle était énervée ? Pourtant, de l'hystérie et du mépris... Bon, tant pis). Elle avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance, là, non mais ho ! Elle avait dû accepté que la grenouille s'installe à table avec eux, à côté d'elle en plus ; elle avait dû lui donné la béquée ; elle avait dû l'emmener dans sa chambre... C'était bon là ! Fallait pas pousser sur la générosité royale non plus ! Elle allait voir, cette saleté de grenouille !

- Je ne veux pas être votre amie. Vous êtes repoussante, visqueuse, pleine de mucus et de pustules, ET UN ANIMAL PARLANT MINCE ! JE SUIS PAS LA DEBILE AUX CHEVEUX NOIRS NI L'AUTRE IMBECILE BLONDE QUI FONT AMI-AMI AVEC DES ANIMAUX, MOI, MINCE ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas noirs ni blonds, mais bruns. Ne confondez pas toutes les princesses non plus !

Surmontant alors son dégoût profond pour l'animal grâce à une bouffé d'adrénaline bienvenue, elle attrapa le batracien et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur, en criant quelque chose comme « JE NE VOUS AIMERAI JAMAIS ! » La grenouille s'écrasa donc contre le mur. Avec un bruit immonde. Sprotch. Répugnant. Puis elle glissa du mur jusqu'au so...

Oh, magique ! Un flash de lumière aveugla gentiment tout le monde, et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu dire « Quetzal », la grenouille s'était métamorphosé en un superbe prince, sans mucus ni pustule, avec couronne, collant et tout le tralala. Comme ça.

- Oh, princesse ! Grâce à vous, je suis enfin libéré de l'enchantement qu'un vilaine (elles sont toujours vilaines bien sûr) sorcière m'avait jeté sans aucune raison (parce qu'elles sont toutes méchantes bien sûr) !

- Quoi, comme ça ? En vous explosant contre le mur ?

- Ben... Faut croire que oui. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr, maintenant que vous êtes un beau prince ! Même si je vous ai dit l'inverse il n'y a pas 30 secondes, quand vous étiez une grenouille moche ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se fiancèrent à minuit moins le quart dans la chambre de la princesse. Et ils l'annoncèrent dès le lendemain, à l'aurore, au roi et à la reine, surpris, qui ne comprirent jamais d'où sortait ce prince, où était partie la grenouille, ou comment le transfert entre les deux s'était fait. Mais après tout, on s'en fiche, puisque la princesse est mariée, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
